Would You Still Love Me
by Becca Maddox
Summary: Harry has gone insane. He has killed his relatives, and ran away. What happens when Voldemort aka Tom Riddle finds him? Can Tom help Harry? Will they truly love each other? TMR/HP LV/HP LM/SS SB/RL Dark!Harry Insane!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry stared at the ceiling, feeling the pain from his latest beating radiate through his body. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it anymore. Oh, how he hated his family. He couldn't wait until his plan could fall through. . . Just a few more hours.

Just a few more hours.

Then he could kill those idiotic muggles. Then he could leave forever. Then he could leave the war he wanted nothing to do with.

Just a few more hours.

He kept chanting the thought in his head. Just a few more hours. Just a few more hours. Until, it finally turned into one more hour. Then, just a few more minutes. One more minute.

It was time.

He stood quickly, his magic snapping around him. The door of the room slammed open, and he stepped into the hallway, stepping down the stairs faster than he had ever done before. An insane grin appeared on his face as he saw his aunt standing in the kitchen.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia. Ready to die?" He grinned again as the woman looked at him, frightened.

"Boy! What has gotten in to you! Go back to your room, now!"

"No." He made his magic wrap around the woman, making it squeeze her, making her scream. He loved the screaming.

He heard the two whales come down the stairs, so he ended the woman quickly, using his magic to rip her head off.

"What the f-" Harry didn't let the man finish the sentence. His magic made several knives fly through the man, making more blood appear.

There was an insane glint in his eyes that showed clearly as he stared at his disgusting cousin.

"This should be fun, don't you think?" He stepped closer to the idiotic boy, his magic swirling around them. Blood covered the floors and walls. It looked more like a slaughter house than a normal family home.

"G-get away from me you freak!" Dudley screamed, trying to run away.

Harry laughed. And laughed. The idiot wasn't getting anywhere.

He growled when he heard the pops of apparition. What were those fools doing here! He made quick work of his cousin before running to the back door.

He sprinted outside, not caring that his wand was still in the house. He didn't need it anyway.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Remus' voice came from behind him. He didn't turn. He continued to run. Not looking back.

He ran for about an hour, finally reaching his hiding place. A small building, in the middle of the woods. No one would look for him here. He hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

He liked it here. This small building where no one could find him. There were plently of snakes around for him to talk to. Plently of animals for him to eat.

No one to bother him.

He was free. He was finally free. No more idiotic muggles wanting to hurt him. No more war with the wrong ideas. No more Voldemort. No more Dumbledore. No more Order of the bloody chicken. He was happy to be gone.

He stared at the broken mirror in front of him, his insane smile never leaving. He just stared.

_"Hatchling, what are you doing?" _The leader snake spoke to him. She was black, with one gold colored stripe around her head. She was a beautiful snake.

Though Harry thought it strange that she called him hatchling, but he liked it.

_"I am watching. Do you see it?" _He pointed at his broken reflection, tilting his head slightly.

_"I don't know what you mean hatchling. Why are you watching?"_

_"I. . . don't know. I feel like I should, so I do."_

The snake nodded, if they could nod, and muttered something before slithering away. _"I shall be hunting hatchling. Stay here. I sense something is not right."_

Harry nodded, finally turning away from the mirror. He didn't really feel completely insane at the moment. . . Not like he did when he had killed his family. Now then, he felt insane.

He sighed. He would have to change location soon. They would find him if he didn't leave. Soon enough though, he would find the one place they wouldn't be able to find him. He would find it, and he would be happy, and could be insane forever. And no one could say anything against it.

_"Hatchling! You need to leave! There are strange men in the woods! Hurry!" _Harry watched the snake slither frantically towards him, actually looking frightened.

_"Strange men? What do you mean?" _

_"They are wearing blackness, with skulls on their faces. You must hurry hatchling! Run!"_

Harry stood quickly, heading towards the back door. Death eaters! They had to be the ones to find him! Why did anyone have to find him.

He opened the door, only to quickly slam it close. They were standing there! Right on the other side of the door.

"Harry Potter!" That voice, so familiar yelled out to him, "We know you are in there! Come out now!"

_"Oh, fuck off! Voldemort go rot somewhere!" _He hissed, not realizing that he was using parseltongue.

"Harry. Come out now. We swear not to hurt you."

Harry stopped moving. What the fuck was he talking about, not hurt him? That's all he ever wanted to do. No, he had to stay safe. He needed to stay inside. He needed to be free, and away from everything.

The door exploded suddenly, showing the death eaters he had slammed the door at. The front door did the same and death eaters filed in.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry screamed. But they wouldn't!

Two death eaters ran towards him, both grabbing at him with their disgusting hands. Harry used his magic to cut their hands off, making them scream in pain and anger. He continued to fight the death eaters coming at him, cutting off body parts and even killing a few. During this Harry began laughing, a bone chilling laugh that even scared Voldemort.

They suddenly began jumping on him, pushing him to the ground, holding him there.

"NO! NO, LET ME GO! NO! NO!" Harry howled, and struggled against them. He couldn't get free.

_"Harry. Calm down." _

He looked up to see who had spoken, only to see a pair of red eyes before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up. And he had a horrible headache. He opened his eyes quickly, taking a look at his surroundings.

He was on a bed, with black silk sheets. The room was a mixture of blacks, greens, and silvers. Slytherin. How wonderful.

He noticed there were silver snakes painted on the walls with red eyes. One of them actually started moving after he woke up, and left the room. A little creepy.

_Where am I? _

He stood, the covers falling off of him, revealing that he was no longer wearing anything but black boxers. Where had his clothes gone?

He picked up one of the blankets off the bed and wrapped it around his too thin body. It took him a moment to realize, but he was wearing his glasses and was seeing just fine.

_What the-? I must be dreaming._

Harry shrugged, and keeping the blanket wrapped around himself tightly, he stepped quickly from the room, intent on exploring this "dream."

He heard voices coming from one direction, and decided he should go the opposite. He stepped quickly and quietly, his eyes flitting around wildly.

"Harry? Harry where are you?!"

The voice reached him from the direction he left. He chuckled and continued on his merry way. He didn't care that anyone was looking for him. This was fun! He wondered what would happen if they caught him. That is what made it more fun. Not knowing.

"Harry!"

The voice yelled. Harry's chuckle turned into a full out laugh. He came abon a room that had a high ceiling, and grinned. This would be fun.

He made sure that the blanket was tied around him tightly, before running to one of the walls and placing his hands on it. Using his magic he climbed the wall, and eventually reaching the ceiling. He sat, upside down, on the ceiling, waiting for the fun to begin.

Voldemort came into the room first, looking around frantically, though he didn't look like Voldemort anymore. He looked like a 18 to 20 year old version of Tom Riddle, exact with the dark hair and nose. Harry grinned again, his eyes showing off great humor.

"Harry, where are you?!"

Harry heard a strangled gasp, and looked over to see Severus Snape staring at him in surprise. Oh, that man, he was next he swore it. He literally growled at Snape, feeling his magic get ready to kill the man.

"Harry! Get off of the ceiling this instant!"

He glared down at Tom, "No! You get off the floor!"

"That makes no sense! And what are you doing, runnning around in nothing but a blanket and your underclothes! Go get dressed!"

"I would still be dressed, if _someone, _hadn't undressed me. Now, where am I, and where is the nearest forest? I would like to leave you know. Unless you plan on killing me now."

"No one plans on killing you Potter," Snape said, glaring back at Harry, "Now get down from there, you fool!"

"Never!"

_"Young Potter. Please come down. We wish no harm on you." _Nagini slithered in, staring up at Harry with unblinking eyes.

_"I- Sure." _Harry slowly lowered himself to the ground, turning right side up at some point in the air. _"Hello Nagini. Lovely to see you."_

_"You as well, young one. Now, really. Please dress. Master wishes to speak with you."_

Harry glared at Voldemort before looking back at Nagini, _"Would you come with me? I trust __you__."_

The snake nodded and they went back to Harry's room, Harry telling the snake what he thought of being there so far. The snake stayed silent, only nodding and hissing out laughs every once and a while.

Harry like Nagini. He would keep her around. She would not end up like his family, if he had anything to say about it.

_"Hurry, young one. Master wishes to speak with you at breakfast." _

Harry nodded, and went into the room, inviting Nagini in after him. He trusted her.


	4. Chapter 4

He was sitting in the dining room when Harry stepped inside. There were two other people in the room, Lucius Malfoy and Snape. Harry sneered at them when all three pairs of eyes widened at his appearance.

He was wearing extremely tight jeans, and a just as tight dark green shirt. His messy black hair actually went well with the outfit, adding to the pure sex appeal the boy was showing.

Harry's sneer turned into a smirk and he sat down at the table, "You wanted to speak with me, Voldemort?"

_"Young Harry, I think you may have given the men heart attacks," _Nagini said as she slithered to Voldemort-now-Tom.

"I didn't expect you to wear something like that. Excuse me. At least you like the closet." Voldemort said.

"Yeah, whatever. If you didn't think I would wear something like this, why would you have it in there? Besides, when I leave, these clothes will be easier to run in." Harry leaned back in his seat, looking at the food with distaste.

"You won't be leaving," Voldemort stated, leaning back in his seat as well.

"You said you weren't going to kill me."

"Potter. He said he wasn't going to kill you, he said nothing about you being able to leave." Snape, looking as irritating as ever, said.

"Shut up, Snape, or i'll shove one of these butter knives down your throat." Harry smiled sweetly, watching shock color the men's faces again.

"Harry, there is a reason you can't leave. I can't allow you to get hurt."

Harry turned quickly back to face Voldemort, anger shown clearly. "And, why is that?"

"You are my horcrux."

It was a simple statement, but considering Harry did not understand what it meant, it was a bad statement.

"What. Did you call me?" Harry asked, his voice dangerously low.

"A horcrux. Harry do you-"

Voldemort was cut off when Harry stood suddenly and slapped him across the face. The insane glint had returned in Harry's eyes, and his whole body was twitching in uncontrolled fury.

"I. AM. NOT. A. WHORE."

The boy grabbed his butter knife off the table and stormed out of the room. "COME HERE LITTLE PEST. HARRY'S GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU."

The three men left in the dining room stared at each other, wondering what had happened to the boy-who-lived. Usually the boy was quiet and would listen to everything before charging into something. Something was wrong.

"I PROMISED I WOULD SHOVE A KNIFE THROUGH SOMEONE'S THROAT. JUST BE STILL AND TAKE IT ELF!"

"He has got a hold of one of your elves my lord." Lucius finally mumbled, startling the others out of their thoughts.

"Shit!" Voldemort sprinted out of the room, following the sound of pained shouts.

By the time he got there his favorite houself was already dead, it's throat slashed deeply. Harry wasn't there though. He could handle the house elf being dead as long as Harry was still somewhere safe.

"Harry! Where did he go now. . _. Nagini! Find Harry, now!"_

_"Master, the boy is still withen the home. No need to worry so. I shall find him and calm him down. I will also explain the horcrux part, considering you failed at it. You spoke at the wrong time."_

Tom sighed. He wouldn't be able to convice Nagini when she got into her mothering moods. _"Fine. Send him to my office when he is calm."_

He watched as Nagini slithered off, probably already knowing where Harry was. He shook his head and went the opposite direction.

...

Next Chapter I will try to put it through Tom's point of veiw.

I'm making a poll for this story (or maybe a few if that is possible.) considering some things that can go either way and i'm not sure about.

Thanks for reading this chapter.


End file.
